


Date Night

by BookshopLaura



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookshopLaura/pseuds/BookshopLaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur tries to sabotage Merlin's date but then needs his help planning a day of romance for a visiting princess. This are complicated when Merlin catches a mysterious illness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Last week Merlin had a date with a young servant woman. Well he'd meant to, it had been planned for days and Merlin had been going on and on about it. How pretty she was and how funny and how he was taking her for a walk around the meadow. Field, Merlin, it's a field.

Arthur decides it's too tempting to sabotage the date, to lumber Merlin with as many tasks as he can that day, all that ostensibly can't be done any other. He NEEDS his armour for tomorrow's practice, it's not his fault it got caked in mud today. He NEEDS his best outfit repaired and cleaned for the arrival of the king of Mercia, which he conveniently forgot about until the morning of the date and the King arrives early the next morning. Merlin is in an awful mood with him the whole day, which Arthur loves. Part of him relishes getting Merlin's hackles up. He helps Arthur prepare for bed late in the evening, scowling and complaining about how he had planned this for so long and how much of a prat Arthur was. Arthur went to bed happy. 

He woke up happy, until his eyes met Merlin's.

"You're not still grumpy about yesterday are you? You are my servant, you do understand how this works?"

"It's fine" says Merlin, but it's clear something is up. And he's not telling Arthur about it. Merlin is quiet the rest of the day. But not moody quiet, with the scowls and snarks that Arthur so relished yesterday. Actually sad, wiping away a tear when he thinks Arthur isn't watching. Arthur tries jostling him, joking with him. He tries a little bullying, the sort that usually has Merlin out of his shell and calling Arthur a turnip head in seconds. But it only seems to shut him down more. 

Arthur finds himself frowning at this conundrum over dinner with the King of Mercia and his daughter. His father is clearly trying to negotiate some kind of treaty between the two kingdoms which involves himself and the King of Mercia's daughter. She's pretty, intelligent and well mannered. But Arthur lost track of the conversation long ago as he studies Merlin across the room, who is studying his own shoes intently. 

"So, what do you think, sire?" he hears Princess Mathilda say. 

"Sorry?" he asks, turning to look at her.

"If archery is not to your taste, maybe you should chose what we will do tomorrow"

Damn, he'd forgotten all about tomorrow. His father wants him entertaining the Princess. Well no, that's the official line, his father really wants him wooing the Princess. He wants to say No, that's fine, but he's rubbish at archery. Really rubbish. 

"Archery is fine, but I had already planned something special" he lies, smiling at her with his most dashing smile. 

"Oh, what did you have planned?" she asks brightening up. 

"Ah, now that would be telling! It's a secret. But we'll go after breakfast tomorrow."

"I'm intrigued" she says smiling coyly and Arthur is impressed with how well he's hiding his rising panic. 

Once the meal is over and Arthur is in his room, he corners Merlin.

"You're good at dates and girls and such" Merlin's face is sour, and he glares at Arthur.

"I might have accidentally suggested that I had an amazing romantic and fun day planned for Princess Mathilda tomorrow."

"But you don't have anything planned for tomorrow." It niggles Arthur that Merlin assumes he knows everything about Arthur's life. But he can't deny that it's true. 

"I know that, Merlin. That's why I need your help"

"I can't help you"

"Merlin, please! I need you! You're good at this stuff!"

"No, I'm not!" Merlin almost shouts. Arthur's startled by that. 

"What?" 

"I'm not any good at it." Arthur feels a great pang of guilt at that. It's clearly really upset Merlin that his date didn't happen.

"Merlin, it's not your fault you couldn't make it...There was a lot of work that had to be done. If she couldn't understand the responsibilies you have..."

"It's not that. And I did go" says Merlin quietly. Arthur's heart rate increases at that. Merlin went on a date with a girl.

"Oh. Well that's good. Well... what happened?" 

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Merlin!" Merlin glares up at Arthur and it's actually quite scary. Arthur knows that whatever went wrong, his actions didn't help.

"Fine, but you're plans were amazing. I'm sure whatever went wrong it wasn't because of that! And I desperately need your help with this! I'm useless at romance and dates and organising outings"

Merlin studies him looking decidedly unimpressed. Then seems to deflate.

"Fine! Fine, I'll do it. Just don't blame me if it all goes wrong."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of Arthur's date arrives

Merlin really is good at this. Within an hour he's got a piece of paper with a list of about ten ideas for the following day. After another hour they have an itinerary planned for the whole day. His father will be pleased. 

After breakfast Merlin suggests a walk down to Camelot's market and then onto the meadow where Merlin will have set up a picnic for them to enjoy. He'll serve them of course. For the afternoon, hawking, which Merlin had overheard the princess enjoys as well as archery. Arthur isn't the best hawker, but he's got enough skill to not embarrass himself. Unlike archery, where he's always struggled. Mainly due to lack of interest. After hawking, a short walk around the battlements to admire Camelot from above. After dinner Merlin can organise some musicians and some entertains, jugglers and such. 

Arthur claps him on the back as they finish and beams at him. He congratulates himself. this project has saved his neck and got Merlin talking. He seems almost himself again, and Arthur can't help but laugh and try and make Merlin laugh too. But it's almost. There's still something in the way Merlin's smile drops when he finishes speaking, or how he frowns slightly when he thinks Arthur's not looking. But Arthur counts it a success. By tomorrow and their success Merlin will be his happy self again. But right now he's looking pale and tired. And his eyes look heavy. Arthur sends him to bed early. 

Merlin wakes Arthur up looking worse than he did the night before. He's pale still and his eyes are heavy. He claims he just didn't sleep well and Arthur casts it aside. Nerves finally kick in. If he screws this up, he will face his father's wrath. Even if he doesn't want to marry her (which he doesn't), offending her would be a diplomatic disaster. Merlin dresses Arthur in his finest and he has his breakfast in silence, Merlin running through the programme to himself. 

Arthur is more nervous than probably necessary as he escorts Princess Mathilda around Camelot's market. But she is intelligent and polite and soon they are chatting freely. She enjoys the market, although she doesn't seem overly impressed. When they ride out to the meadow and find a fine fare set for them, with Merlin waiting smiling for them. He's wearing his trade mark brown jacket and red neckerchief. 

"Oh Arthur, how very sweet! What a wonderful idea!" she says, taking a seat on the blanket lying on the floor. Everything really is perfect, the sun is warm and bright, the sky deep blue, the stream trickles nearby and the birds sing. The meal Merlin has prepared is perfect. Light but tasty, bread and cheese and fruit with a few honey cakes thrown in. 

"How did you know honey cakes are my favourite?" she demands as she surveys the food laid out.

"I... ah... have my sources" he says glancing at Merlin, smirking. Merlin smirks too. But it's a strained smirk. Merlin still looks pale, and something is off. He can't put his finger on it, but it's bothering him, and it's obvious, he can feel it. 

"Is everything alright, Arthur?" asks Mathilda, innocently popping a grape into her mouth. 

"Yes, no everything's fine. Why?" 

"Because you're frowning."

"Oh, sorry" 

They start chatting again as they eat, about their parents and responsibilities and how people are so false around royalty. Arthur can't help but glance at Merlin at that. He expects to meet rolling eyes or at least raised eyebrows. But Merlin isn't even paying attention. He's staring into space, his eyes drooping and his mouth parted slightly. And the paleness is gaining a sickly hue. 

"You're frowning again, what's the matter?" asks Mathilda. 

Arthur reddens slightly. 

"I'm sorry... It's just... I'm... Sorry. Merlin, you look awful!" 

Merlin's attention snaps back to Arthur and Mathilda. Princess Mathilda turns to look at him too. 

"I'm... I'm fine Sire."

"Merlin!" 

"Merlin, do you feel cold?" asks the Princess, observing him critically. Arthur's frowns, looking around them. It's summer, bright and warm. And then he sees what the Princess has noticed and his face falls. Whilst Arthur's only wearing a light, if expensive shirt, Merlin is wearing a shirt and a jacket and his neckerchief. And he's shaking slightly. Princess Mathilda stands up and walks over to Merlin, who is eyeing her wearily. She places the back of her hand against his forehead. 

"You've got a fever."

Arthur's chest tightens. How could he have not noticed that Merlin was actually ill. But he had noticed something. But he hadn't put two and two together. He must be the worst friend ever, even if Merlin should only be his servant. 

"Come on, I'll take you back to Gaius'" says Arthur, standing.

"No, no, Arthur, it's okay. I'm fine."

"You are not fine. You're ill aren't you"

"I didn't want to let you down."

"It's not your fault your ill. Come on, lets get you back home"

"Arthur. No, look, fine I'll go. But I can take myself. You need to stay with Princess Mathilda. You're taking her hawking next, remember."

Princess Mathilda is looking on with an unreadable expression. 

"If your sure"

"Yes"

"An you'll do exactly as Gaius says and go straight to bed when you get in?"

"Yes, Arthur, I promise" Arthur frowns, he's not happy about this.

"Okay. Then get going. No don't take the plates. We'll send someone back to clear up when we return to the castle. Now go." Merlin smiles appreciately, but guiltily, before beginning to walk off. Arthur notices the way he's got his hands inside his jacket arms and is holding the material together on the inside so that his hands are fully covered. He really is cold. Not much good noticing it now. Arthur turns back to Princess Mathilda. She is eyeing him strangely.

"I have never seen a prince so concerned about a servant." Arthur reddens.

"Don't be embarrassed. He's clearly very loyal to you, loyal servants are hard to come by."

"Yes... Merlin is... unique."

"So... he mentioned hawking?" she asked, smiling and changing the subject. 

"Yes, lets head back to the castle"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawking doesn't go according to plan

Arthur does disastrously with the hawking, trying to play it off as if he's being purposely bad so as not to make Princess Mathilda look bad. But the Princess is a very skilled hawker, and doesn't require the easy treatment. After a short while it is evident that she is suspicious. But Arthur is distracted. He had the overwhelming urge to abandon the Princess and head straight to Gaius' chambers. It was very unprincely, incredibly inappropriate as well as being utterly and entirely pointless. Gaius was a physician, Arthur wouldn't have the foggiest clue how to help Merlin. But he wouldn't mind trying. 

"Arthur" said Princess Mathilda, calling Arthur back to reality. 

"Yes, Princess Mathilda"

"Your hawk has been sitting in that oak tree for ten minutes whilst you've been staring into space" Arthur closes his eyes in embarassment. 

"I'm .. I'm so sorry, I don't know what..."

"I do. You've been distant and distracted since your servant was taken ill."

"I..."

"It's clear that this Merlin is more than just a servant to you. A close friend. Maybe more?" 

Arthur frowns at that, looking deeply insulted. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you. Are men allowed to love men in Camelot?"

"There's no offical law, I think people like to pretend it doesn't happen, but it's frowned upon, no one talks about it" says Arthur.

"Oh, I see. It's not really accepted in my country either, but when I am Queen I will make it legal." Arthur raises his eyebrows at her, shocked slightly.

"Does that mean... are you...?" he asks motioning to her awkwardly.

"Oh no. I do not love women. Or men."

"You...?" 

"I don't like anyone, not like that. My father despairs because I am determined to inherit the throne in my own right... I will never marry. I'm sorry you're efforts were wasted, but I am grateful, you've clearly put a lot of effort into organising this, researching my likes and dislikes. Most princes announce a tournament on the evening of my arrival. Trying to prove their masculinity. It's a dreadful bore, nothing I dislike more." Arthur's trying not to laugh.

"Well if we're being honest, that's what I would have done if I'd been organised enough. I was too busy sabotaging Merlin's date with a young maid that I forgot you were visiting until the night before. Most of this was actually Merlin's idea."

"Oh! So you and Merlin aren't..."

"No! No, of course we're not. Nothing like that!" insists Arthur, reddening. 

"Except that you sabotaged his date with someone else" she pauses and watches Arthur a moment. He pauses, conflicting thoughts delaying his speech. 

"No, but..."

"and now you're too busy worrying about him to call your poor bird back"

Arthur hangs his head and then steps forward and retrieves his hawk. It takes a while, she has grown bored sitting atop the oak tree and had begun grooming. Once she is back on the glove, her mask over her eyes, Arthur returns to Princess Mathilda. 

"I do not like men like that" says Arthur with determination. 

"You don't need to tell me who you do and don't like, Arthur. I've already told you I have no intention of marrying you. But seeing as this hawking is going nowhere, I have some letters to write and you have a sick servant you are desperate to visit. Shall we return to the castle?"

"Okay" says Arthur reluctantly as they both start walking slowly so as not to frighten the birds.

"Merlin will be really annoyed though. He's got a band and jugglers and such prepared for after dinner"

"I'm sure they'll be very entertaining. Do send him my best wishes. He seems like a lovely young man."

"He is... I mean he's a very loyal servant and a good friend."

"I hope we too will be good friends, when you are king of Camelot and I am Queen of Mercia" she says evenly. 

"I am sure we will be on very good terms with Mercia. Just don't practice military manouvers so close to the border in your reign"

"If you do not send spies to my court"

The rest of their talk is amicable banter which covers most of the topics their fathers are covering in more serious negotiations, and is probably more constructive. Arthur heads straight to Gaius' chambers, not bothering to knock before entering. No one can be seen in the main room, but he hears the creak of floorboards from Merlin's room. He heads up, he's only been there a few times, it seems invasive, but he's really worried. He walks in to find Gaius placing a cool damp cloth on Merlin's head. Merlin is looking worse than earlier, his slightly green appearance can't be missed now. But he's also breathing heavily and rolling his head from side to side. Gaius has put a lot of blankets on him, despite the warm weather. Arthur frowns at them.

"I'm trying to break the fever. I need to get him sweating it out" says Gaius. He doesn't question Arthur's presence, which Arthur considers for a moment. 

"Is... is he... he is going to be okay, isn't he?" asks Arthur nervously. Merlin looks a wreck and Arthur feels really helpless now that he is actually here.

"He will be very unwell for a night or two, but it isn't life threatening by a long way. It is a nasty bug making it's way around the castle. Which is why you should go before you catch it."

"I want to stay with him."

"You have your duty to your father and to the Princess Mathilda"

"Please, just let me stay with him a little while." Gaius breaths a resigned breath then gets up from his chair. 

"I do need to go and brew a new tonic, he has used up the last of my store and needs more. You need to place the flannel on his head to prevent his head from overheating. He's very uncomfortable so he may throw it off. He may hallucinate and speak all manner of nonsense, so do ignore that. He may also vomit, which he has done a couple of times. There's a bowl just under the bed and a cloth on the table."

With that he is gone, and Arthur is left alone with a semi-conscious and very sick Merlin.


	4. Chapter 4

Almost as soon as Gaius leaves the room, Merlin turns and starts making choking sounds. Arthur has moments to grab the bowl from under the bed and stick it in front of Merlin before Merlin is sick into it. One hand grips Arthur's wrist, the other grips the bowl. Arthur pulls a face, the smell is acidic and strong, and he swears he can see bits of carrot in it. Merlin coughs and turns to lie down again. 

" 'm sorry, Arthur." Arthur looks up to see him watching him. He's suddenly aware he's holding the bowl like it'll bite him and he's scowling at the contents, his nose wrinkled. He straightens it, forcing himself to look away, whilst he places the bowl down on the floor. 

"Don't be stupid, you can't help it" He sits awkwardly for a moment, then studies Merlin closer. He leans forward, resting the back of his hand against Merlin's forehead like he'd seen Princess Mathilda do. 

"You are really warm" He reaches across to the smaller bowl filled with water and refreshes the cloth sitting there, before placing it on Merlin's forehead. 

" 's cold" complains Merlin. 

"You're boiling up you idiot. You're ill"

"Why so nice?" mumbles Merlin.

"Nice? I called you an idiot" points out Arthur, rinsing the cloth again and placing it on Merlin's head. 

"Why you here?" he's semi-conscious. 

"Do you want me to go?" asks Arthur, his heart sinking although he's not sure why. 

"No!" whines Merlin, like a child "But you don't like me"

"Merlin, you're ill, you're not making much sense."

"Like me, like Abby said I like you" Merlin's whining still, clearly agitated by what he's trying to say. And Arthur's heart is beating far faster than it should be, his skin tingling uncomfortably. He doesn't know how he feels, but he does know that he shouldn't know how Merlin feels because Merlin blurts it out in a delirious rant. Merlin turns and Arthur isn't quite quick enough with the bowl. He ends up with sick over his arm as well as his shoe, which he scowls at, but there are more important things to worry about. 

He takes the filled bowl downstairs and hands it to Gaius, who looks at him oddly. 

"I need a clean bowl"

"Your clothes"

"It's fine, the bowl please, he's not looking good." Gaius, still studying him oddly, hands him the clean bowl and turns back to making the tincture that Merlin needs. Arthur heads straight back upstairs, and holds the bowl ready. For the next couple of hours he sits there. Merlin is sick a few more times, but is mostly silent, moaning in his sleep at his discomfort. Gaius relieves him once he has finished his work and Arthur has to run to get changed ready for dinner in time. As he sits beside his father, Uther looks at him strangely.

"Are you well, my son?"

"Yes, perfectly well father."

"Then what is that smell?" he says accusingly. 

"I... ah... sorry, father. I was visiting Mer... a servant who is sick"

"That's... very noble of you, Arthur, but you should have been attending to your duties with the Princess Mathilda. She is your priority" he says with a hard glare. 

"I think Prince Arthur's consideration for his servant is very admirable, his worry shows his good character. Besides, I told him he should set his mind at rest." 

The King of Mercia looks at his daughter with an exasperated look. Uther doesn't notice it and is viewing Arthur sceptically, clearly trying to decide if Arthur was being too friendly with his servant or if it was a tactical move to win favour with the princess. Undecided he lets it slide for now and the meal continues amicably enough. 

After dinner the entertainers that Merlin had arranged arrived and Uther and Mathilda's father retire to discuss their plans some more, leaving Arthur to talk with Mathilda whilst the music plays on. 

"Is your servant very sick?" she asks as soon as their fathers are out of earshot.

"He's pretty bad. It's not life threatening... but he's pretty sick. Vomiting and such..." Arthur trails off. Can you tell a princess someone was vomiting? His father would probably say it wasn't a suitable topic for conversation.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I'm sure he was better for seeing you"

"Yeah" says Arthur unconvinced.

"You don't think so?"

"It's nothing" says Arthur, with a wave of his hand. 

"What's nothing?" she persists.

"He just said something" Mathilda raises an eyebrow in question. It's rather unnerving.

"I probably shouldn't be talking about this with you. I hardly know you... But I can't tell anyone else, because it's something that Merlin told me when he was a little delirious and if I tell someone who knows him..."

"It's like telling his secret to someone he didn't want to know"

"Well I don't know, I don't know who knows or doesn't"

"You can tell me if you like. Or not, it's up to you. But I don't know your servant or any of his friends or yours. I'll be gone tomorrow afternoon. If that helps"

Arthur thinks it over for a moment. She's already told him she doesn't want to marry him because she intends to rule in her own right. What use could the knowledge of a servant's feelings be. But his feelings for a servant? She could use that against him. 

"I don't know that I can trust you"

"No. You don't. But when we are the monarchs of these countries we must work together. Trust each other. There will be risks we have to take. Let this be the first. I won't break your trust, Arthur"

Arthur thinks about it and then works up the courage to say it.

"Merlin said that the servant girl he had gone on a date with had told him he's in love with me." 

"Oh, ok. Is that it?"

"He also said he didn't want me to go but that I don't like him" Mathilda raises an eyebrow.

"I think he meant 'like' as in have... romantic feelings for."

"You think this means he is in love with you?" 

"I'm not sure how else you can see it"

"And how do you feel about that?"

"I... I don't know. I'm a prince, I'm supposed to marry a princess and have heirs and..."

"And I'm supposed to marry a prince and become his queen and do as he commands. What do You want? How do YOU feel about it?"

Arthur takes his face in his hands.

"I don't know, I really... I... when he said it..."

"Yes"

"I couldn't breath. But I thought I'd spied on his thoughts, heard something I shouldn't." 

"When will you see him next?"

"Don't tell my father. I told Gaius I'm popping back tonight to check how he is. I was thinking of..." Arthur's head drops and he's covering his eyes.

"What?" For a moment he sits silently thinking. Then he's laughing slightly to himself. 

"I was thinking of getting a cot set up so I could sleep by the side of his bed, make sure he's okay in the night. God, I'm in love with him."

"That may not be being in love. Wanting to nurse an ill friend is noble and normal"

"Not when they live with a physican. And especially not when it means I'd be sleeping next to the sick bucket. In the direct line of fire."

"Have you changed your mind?" asks Mathilda. Arthur shakes his head laughing more. 

"Wow, you really are in love."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter. Arthur visits Merlin. Pretty fluffy.

Arthur pops in to see Merlin that night, he resists the urge to ask to stay the night. Merlin is awake this time, fully conscious even if he does look tired. But he says he can't sleep any more. Gaius says it's to be expected since he's been sleeping on and off since about midday. Merlin seems uncomfortable, shifting in his bed and not looking at Arthur directly. Gaius insists on Merlin taking some more of the concoction that he brewed earlier. Then he politely remarks that there are a few others suffering with the bug in the town who he should deliver the medicine to. He checks Merlin's temperature with his hand before leaving.

"Are you alright? You look better, I mean not completely better, but not as..."

"It's okay, I know what you mean" he smiles weakly. Arthur watches him awkwardly for a few moments.

"You don't have to stay, I'll be fine if you want to go." Arthur frowns.

"No, Why would I..."

"Did the Princess enjoy your date?" asks Merlin, smiling brightly, or at least trying. Arthur smiles at the thought of the things Merlin had planned. Arthur wants to say something, desperately. 

"Yes, she really enjoyed it. You've got a talent for it. But then you've always been better with feelings and..."

"Please don't"

"What?" 

"I know you heard me, can we just not talk about it please" Merlin's eyes, looking resolutely at his hands are so sad. They've always tugged at Arthur's heart strings. He wants to admit everything but what if this isn't how Merlin feels, what if he meant something else. 

"Merlin, I need to organise another date."

"Arthur" Merlin pleads

"You're my servant, you don't have any choice. But this one needs to be really special. No more picnics and falconry. I want to make a good impression."

"You know her better than I do, Arthur. Surely you can think of something she'd like to do. Or you could just ask her."

"She can't help me"

"Why not?" asks Merlin, turning to look at Arthur and raising an eyebrow.

"Because she never wants to marry and I'm not in love with her." Merlin's brow knits in confusion, then evens out as if he's worked out the answer.

"Your father's ordered you to propose"

"What? No! Oh Merlin you're such an idiot" Arthur is burying his face in his hands

"... but if you're not in love with her..."

"Why do you always make this so bloody difficult?"

"Me? What's this got to do with me?"

"It's got everything to do with you!" Arthur is off of the chair and kneeling by Merlin's bed. 

"I want you to go!"

"Merlin?"

"You can't do this, it's not fair. I told you I like you and you try and bully me into organising your love life like it's some kind of sick punishment" Merlin is really crying now.

"I wasn't... Merlin... I want you to organise a date for you and me" says Arthur like someone's wrenched it from him like a tooth. Merlin simply looks at him confused.

"For... you and me?"

"Yes"

"Arthur... if this is some kind of pity..."

"I would kiss you just to shut you up if you weren't carrying the plague" snaps Arthur. 

"I don't have the plague!" Protests Merlin, then reddens at the implication but doesn't retract it. Arthur knows a gauntlet when he sees one, so he leans in and presses his lips to Merlin's. It doesn't last long. 

"I've got to say, Merlin, that you do taste vile. When was the last time you were sick?"

"A couple of minutes before you came in" admits Merlin, going a bright red. He's looking awkward, unsure. But he's also biting his lip slightly and when Arthur smiles Merlin smiles too, his bright, wide open smile. 

"Budge over" orders Arthur, and Merlin does despite the fact that Merlin's bed isn't huge and they are both full grown men. Arthur sits next to Merlin, but he's on top of the covers while Merlin is sat up with pillows underneath. 

"So" says Arthur, grabbing Merlin's hand and keeps moving it from his right to his left hand. 

"Where are we going on our date?" he turns to smile at Merlin who's smiling but has an eye raised as he watches his hand in Arthur's.

"If you're the one who's asking, you should be the one planning it"

"But you are my servant and..." Merlin rolls his eyes

"Is it always going to be like this?" he interrupts turning to look at Arthur. Arthur smiles and laughs, his eyes bright and fixed on Merlin's. He squeezes Merlin's hand slightly. Maybe that's not so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Done as entries for 750 words, unedited. All feedback and comments welcome!!! Even if you're just saying Hi!!


End file.
